


Show Tonight

by GalekhXigisi



Series: The Unholy Holy Trinity Collection [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentioned Boris Pavlikovsky, Mentioned Others - Freeform, Multi, Trans Richie Tozier, also his daughters are there, and mentioned characters, implied trans character, mentioned Miles Fairchild, mentioned mike wheeler, richie has a show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Richie talks during one of his shows
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: The Unholy Holy Trinity Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Show Tonight

Richie smiles at the crowd, one hand in the pocket of a jacket that wasn’t his. It was Stan’s jacket, one of many that Richie had snatched during his stupid tour that he didn’t even want to go on in the first place but Eddie had said he should get out of the house every once in a while like Richie didn’t already get out constantly.  _ If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you want me gone, _ he’d taunt Eddie with a smile, who would always say something along the lines of  _ Beep beep, Richie. _

In the crowd, there are the twins. They’re adults now, twenty-five. Rosemary has her wife with her and Maggie is sitting with her best friend, Joan. The four came together, as they liked to do, often sitting right front and center. 

“I don’t know if any of you know this,” he says to the audience, “But I was the baby of my group.” He smiles at the crowd. “I was the youngest, two years behind the oldest two. When they were thirteen and finally hitting puberty, I was eleven and just transitioning schools.” he puts a hand on his hip. “Now, that’s not very significant, they weren’t dickheads about it and always gave me tips on how to survive school until I was bumped up a grade so I was with my friends, right. It was fine and we were all good, et cetera.” He can see the girls’ looks. THey know what’s coming. “But  _ damn, _ were my brother’s fuckin  _ cunts.” _

That cues a few laughs at the over exaggerative words, to which Maggie rolls her eyes and Rosemary says something to Lizzy, something Richie is sure is along the lines of  _ they’re not that bad. _

“Now, I have three brothers, and I’m the baby of them, too.” He holds up three fingers, index finger pressing to his thumb. “We’re all adopted by my mom, but, biologically, we have different mothers and the same dad, even my dumbass twin.” There are a few more laughs that must’ve come from those with siblings that understand that level of frustration. “There’s Miles, then Boris, and then Mike.” He counts them down on his fingers until its just his middle finger, “And, guys, _ fuck _ Mike.” 

Rosemary lets out a laugh like she hasn’t heard this before, like Richie didn’t occasionally talk to her about certain material before he does it. He smiles at her. 

“Now, we’re adopted by my mom, who wasn’t my mom, but Mike’s mom’s sister, which was weird, because he lived a few towns over and had a completely different upbringing. And, holy shit, this guy  _ cannot _ fucking throw or take a hit.” 

He can’t, Mike fucking  _ can’t, _ nor could he ever. 

“I remember we got to visit each other for our eighth birthdays, which had been a year since our moms had pulled us from our dad’s, and he told me something along the lines of  _ Tozier, I bet you can’t punch.” _ He gives the crowd an expectant look, “And I don’t know if you know this… But that’s not something you ever want to say to your siblings when you’re within punching distance.” He can already hear their laughter. THey know what’s coming. “So, I looked at him and I said,  _ Wheeler, look at me. _ And he turns to look at me. Next thing I know, dude is on the fuckin’ ground, sobbing like I beat the  _ shit _ out of him.” 

Laughs fall from them and he smiles. 

“And I have two daughters, twins just like me and Mike, and they’re just as bad as I was with the rest of my brothers.” 

Lizzy and Joan both perk up with looks on their faces that make the twins pale. 

“The number of times I had come home to them pulling out the other’s hair was  _ horrid, _ okay?” he smirks, making gestures with his free hand that isn’t connected to the microphone. “Just handfuls of curls and brown hair, it was horrible. My mom watched them while I was finishing school until I could get someone else to watch them, which ended up being Miles or Boris, who I regret ever letting teach my kids  _ anything,” _ the twins pass knowing smiles. “I wasn’t born in the USA, I wasn’t raised here, and neither were they, so we all know, like, seven different languages and English, too, so I’d come home and Boris would say something like,  _ Hey, hey Rich, look at this. _

“Of course, I’d look over and be like,  _ yeah, what is is, Bor?” _

His smirk widens as he peers at the crowd. “And they’d be only, like, two, by the way, and screaming some shit along the lines of  _ Fuck _ in a bunch of languages.” 

The crowd roars with laughter. 

“Yeah, I know! He taught  _ my _ kids to cuss! That’s  _ my  _ job!” He points to himself as he lets out his own soft laugh. 

“I  _ did _ get my daughters drunk the first time, though.” Richie grins and watches his daughter’s faces flush red. “Now, like I always do, I’ll call them Lily and Maddie,” Rosemary and Maggie respectively, “so that their real names don’t get out because that’d be a bitch to handle.” 

He never wanted them in the media and he’d be damned if he put them there. 

“I got them  _ shitfaced, _ okay? Slamming back shots like it was the end of the world. They were,  _ somehow, _ goody two shoes their entire lives and never did anything like underage drinking or getting stoned, which, like, kudos to you guys because most of my youth was spent stoned out of my fucking mind.” he takes a shot of water. “And Lily passed out first.” His grin sharpens as well as Maggie’s. “And do you guys want to know how she woke up?” 

He only hesitates just long enough for someone to get near the word  _ yes. _

“Dicks drawn everywhere, whipped cream all over her, lipstick and makeup all drunkenly thrown on. And do you know how Maddie woke up?” His cheeks hurt from how wide he’s smiling. “The exact same fuckin’ way. Never, under  _ any circumstances, _ pass out first or second. I had a group of seven prominent friends and the first three to pass out always woke up in the worst states imaginable.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I'm gonna write a crossover and shit but rn my internet is off so YEET


End file.
